


Jazz For Your Soul

by Prince_Anka



Category: Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Anka/pseuds/Prince_Anka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Wirt makes love to his clarinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz For Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> thanks ness ( comstocks.tumblr.com ) for telling me if i can fuck the clarinet or not and also for answering my questions about the clarinet. B)  
> u r the best B)) ily
> 
> also!! thanks waylon for the title of this fic B)
> 
> ((also if ur wondering im 15 and asexual, so dont worry about nasty shit lmaoo))

Wirt wiped sweat off his brow, he was nervous, nervous to do a thing he had never done before.

He was about to do an unspeakable thing to his precious clarinet. He was going to fuck it.

His hands shook as he took hold of his clarinet turning it so he faced the horn of it.

"Okie dokie, here we go" he mumbled to himself as one hand searched around him, fumbiling for the tube of lube he found under his mother's bed.

His hand shakes as he opens the half-empty tube of lube as the intro of "Eye of the Tiger" plays in the backround.

He puts down his clarinet in between his legs, so he can lube up his hard, aching member.

He moans quietly when he touches his schlong, quickly rubbing the lube up and down his penis.

He moans in desperation as his hands leave his throbbing pickle, but he knows what's coming

next. His slippery hand goes for his clarinet and picks it up, positioning the horn over his lubed up rod. 

Wirt slowly put his clarinet down on his member, stifling his moans with a hand over his mouth.

Wirt was feeling a sensation he had never felt before, and it felt so good.

He hesitantly thrust into the horn of the clarinet, and then he thrust again, and again.

He was thrusting faster with every thrust he took, the clarinet's walls felt so good around his doinker.

Wirt was moaning loudly with every thrust, Wirt didn't notice, but thanks to his loud playing music. Nobody knew what he was doing.

He could feel himself get close, so he took hold of his clarinet with his hands and made the clarinet horn go up and down on his throbbing pickle.

Wirt felt himself get closer and closer to releasing. So Wirt thought about an erotic poem he had read earlier, and he felt himself release into the clarinet.

He opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed and pulled the clarinet off his softening member and pushed his clarinet to his feet. He breathed heavily for air and shifted down so his head was on his pillow. "Wow.." he breathed out.

A few minutes had passed and Wirt had mostly caught his breath, so he sat up and put his soft

member back into his pants and walked over to his tape player and switched it off.

When he switched his tape player off, his mother called to him from the kitchen

"Wirt! Dinner is ready!" she shouted, Wirt had almost forgot what they were having for dinner today, His head rose up quickly at the smell of tater-tots. He quickly checked himself for any suspicious stains or spots and found none. He quickly walked out of his room to enjoy a nice, hot plate of tater-tots.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> i am truly, truly sorry for this but now i can now spell clarinet correctly without looking it up, so thats a bonus B))))))  
> ((if u want me to delete this and u have legit reasons for me to delete it, i will delete it tbhh))  
> my tumblr is mabeelpines if u want still to follow after this mess


End file.
